Alignment
In the Dungeons & Dragons (D&D) fantasy role-playing game, alignment is a categorization of the ethical and moral perspective of player characters, non-player characters, and creatures. Most versions of the game feature a system in which players make two choices for characters. One is the character's views on "law" vs "chaos", the other on "good" vs "evil". The two axes allow for nine alignments in combination. These nine alignments can be shown in a grid, as follows: Alignments Lawful good A lawful good character typically acts with compassion and always with honor and a sense of duty. Such characters include altruistic rulers, some military officers, righteous knights, paladins, and most dwarves. A lawful good character typically experiences conflict and/or stress when potentially forced onto a path that is in opposition to their beliefs. Most metallic dragons are also lawful good. Ethan Hale and Ivy Morres are examples of lawful good characters. Neutral good A neutral good character typically acts altruistically, without regard for or against lawful precepts such as rules or tradition. A neutral good character has no problems with cooperating with lawful officials, but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is considered by some to be the best alignment, as it allows a character to behave selflessly and with good intentions without being held back by laws and rules that prevent them from doing good. Siver Dornexar and Livi Solaris are examples of neutral good characters. Chaotic good A chaotic good character does what is necessary to bring about change for the better, disdains bureaucratic organizations that get in the way of social improvement, and places a high value on personal freedom, not only for oneself, but for others as well. Chaotic good characters usually intend to do the right thing, but their methods are generally disorganized and often out of sync with the rest of society. Because of their potentially overzealous methods to bring about positive change, their intentions can often be misunderstood and possibly even interpreted as being evil. Rowan Barlow and Aysha Morose are examples of chaotic good characters. Lawful neutral A lawful neutral character typically believes strongly in lawful concepts such as honor, order, rules, and tradition, and often follows a personal code. Examples of lawful neutral characters include a soldier who always follows orders, a judge or enforcer that adheres mercilessly to the letter of the law, and a disciplined monk. Estevan Morres and Keaton Heathcliff are examples of lawful neutral characters. Neutral A true neutral is neutral on both axes and tends not to feel strongly towards any alignment, or actively seeks their balance. Druids frequently follow this alignment due to their dedication to balance. A character of this alignment may fight against a band of marauding gnolls, only to switch sides to save the gnolls' clan from being totally exterminated. Most animals are originally considered true neutral, because they lack the capacity for moral judgment, guided instinct rather than conscious decision. All gods and goddesses in the campaign are excellent examples of a true neutral character. Chaotic neutral A chaotic neutral character is an individualist who follows their own heart and generally shirks rules and traditions. Although chaotic neutral characters promote the ideals of freedom, it is their own freedom that comes first; good and evil come second to their need to be free. A chaotic neutral character can be capable of extreme good or evil depending on how the circumstances affect them. Amaryllis and Razz Pridemane are examples of chaotic neutral characters. Lawful evil A lawful evil character sees a well-ordered system as being easier to exploit and shows a combination of desirable and undesirable traits. Examples of this alignment include tyrants, devils, and undiscriminating mercenary types who have a strict code of conduct. Aldrich Morose and Urian Selbers are examples of lawful evil characters. Neutral evil A neutral evil character is typically selfish and has no qualms about turning on allies-of-the-moment, and usually makes allies primarily to further their own goals. A neutral evil character has no compunctions about harming others to get what they want, but neither will they go out of their way to cause carnage or mayhem when they see no direct benefit for themselves. Another valid interpretation of neutral evil holds up evil as an ideal, doing evil for evil's sake and trying to spread its influence. Examples of the first type are an assassin who has little regard for formal laws but does not needlessly kill, a henchman who plots behind their superior's back, or a mercenary who switches sides if made a better offer. An example of the second type would be a masked killer who strikes only for the sake of causing fear and distrust in the community. Kravik Scragmane and Narisa Zane are examples of neutral evil characters. Chaotic evil A chaotic evil character tends to have no respect for rules, other people's lives, or anything but their own desires, which are typically selfish and cruel. They set a high value on personal freedom, but do not have much regard for the lives or freedom of other people. Chaotic evil characters do not work well in groups because they resent being given orders and do not usually behave themselves unless there is no alternative. Axom Holtcroft and Azuron are examples of chaotic evil characters. Quick Links The following links are to the wiki categories for each alignment. All NPCs have been tagged with their appropriate alignments and can be found in their corresponding categories below. *Chaotic Good *Lawful Good *Neutral Good *Chaotic Neutral *Lawful Neutral *True Neutral *Chaotic Evil *Lawful Evil *Neutral Evil Category:Alignment